


Freddo come il metallo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Metallo e parole [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hands, PWP, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un momento d'intimità tra Gajeel e LevyScritta col prompt del p0rnfest:FAIRY TAIL	Gajil Redfox/Levy McGarden	Mani fredde.





	Freddo come il metallo

Freddo come il metallo

 

Alla finestra era appesa una catenella dorata a cui erano agganciati dei pezzi di vetro, alcuni triangolari, altri a rombo, che creavano degli arcobaleni con i giochi di luce che provenivano dall’esterno.

Levy chiuse gli occhi sentendo le mani fredde di Gajeel percorrerla.

< Sentì il suo respiro, così caldo e inebriante. Lui sembra avere sempre la situazione sotto controllo, anche quando non è vero. Paura o imbarazzo sono siparietti comici che passano come la pioggerella in estate, ciò che resta è la sua forza >. Avvertì le dita ruvide di lui solcare il suo corpo ignudo.

La giovane era seduta sul letto, lui in ginocchio alle sue spalle.

< I suoi baci sono ruvidi, ma decisi. Sento la sua passione bruciarmi, come se fosse il fuoco di una fornace. Avverto i suoi denti incidere la mia pelle, ma sempre senza farmi male. Mi stuzzica, come farebbe un drago con la preda >. Gettò indietro la testa facendo mulinare i corti capelli azzurri, il laccio arancione che le teneva fermi i capelli si era sciolto ed era finito sul pavimento.

Gajeel le leccò la spalla, permettendo al piercing su di esso di solcare la pelle di lei, il metallo sfregava con la cute. Le afferrò i seni sottili e li premette, facendo aderire il suo petto muscoloso alle spalle sottili di lei.

< Ho passato tutta la vita a legarmi alle parole, ma in questi momenti non me ne vengono. Il silenzio ci avvolge e gli dà forza. Sappiamo entrambi cosa vogliamo, senza bisogno di dircelo > rifletté.

Gli arcobaleni disegnavano dei giochi di colori ed ombre sul corpo massiccio di lui, indugiando sui suoi muscoli ben definiti.

I lunghi capelli di Gajeel, dalle ciocche larghe tre dita, ondeggiavano ai movimenti vogliosi di lui.

Gajeel si scostò e la fece stendere sul letto, guardò il corpo di lei abbandonarsi mollemente, i capelli sfiorarle la pelle e le labbra della giovane schiudersi in un sorriso.

< Voglio credere che questo non finirà mai, che altri sorrisi sbocceranno sul tuo viso. Noi siamo un’unica realtà, mi dispiace solo di averlo capito così tardi.

Tu sei tutta la mia vita > pensò.

Levy gli accarezzò la guancia e lui prese la mano minuta di lei nella propria.

Levy sentì la pelle bollente di lui, pensando:

< Stringo gli occhi e piego la testa, facendola affondare nel letto, strofinandola. In questo momento non esistono limiti, pareti o regole. I nostri cuori e i nostri respiri sono l’unica cosa che risuona, mentre i nostri corpi danzano.

Lo sento sopra di me, un gigantesco drago del metallo che si posa sul mio corpo e lo invade, entrando dentro di esso come un tempio o una fortezza. Ci fondiamo, in un groviglio bollente >.

I gemiti di Levy si fecero sempre più forti, mentre la giovane si alzava e abbassava col bacino, permettendo a Gajeel di entrare a fondo, ad ogni spinta il letto tremava.

I loro vestiti erano stati abbandonati in un angolo della stanza, la luce si era fatta più rossastra e gli arcobaleni si allungavano su di essi insieme alle prime grandi ombre.

Levy raggiunse l’apice, aggrappandosi così forte a Gajeel da graffiarlo. Vennero insieme, mentre il ruggito roco di Gajeel risuonava nella stanza.

I pezzi di vetro appesi alla finestra ondeggiavano, la catenella creava un rumore metallico.

< Questo mondo ha senso solo se ci sei tu al mio fianco, non mi lasciare mai > pensò Levy, mentre le lenzuola si macchiavano di sperma.

Gajeel le accarezzò il viso e lei prese la mano di lui nelle proprie.

“Sono sempre così fredde. Riuscirò mai a riscaldarle?” chiese.

“Lo fai già, come riscaldi il mio cuore” rispose Gajeel.


End file.
